wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The AllWing Gemstones
Wings of Fire: The AllWing Gemstones is the 2nd fanbook made by SakuraTheLeafWing1223, following The Tree Journey. The main protagonist will be Fury, a SkyWing dragonet based off of SakuraTheLeafWing1223’s real life friend, so it’s officially HIS OC. Most of the book is based off his life, but with more action and dragons. Summary A lot of things has gone wrong in Fury’s past: from Sakura’s near-death to his life going downhill. Life suddenly sucks and he wishes that he is dead. But then after a prophecy has been spoken, there was no turning back and it was up to him to fulfill it and stop what was coming. Death was reaching for him, but he has new friends, and they would do anything to keep him alive, even if he wants death to reach him. Many things might change for him, and he seeks for the thing that made him smile three years ago. Prologue “Your Majesty, May I have a moment with you?,” asked one of Queen Eternal’s loyal medical doctors. The AllWing queen turned to see Doctor Supremum at the front of the cave. “Wait outside, Doctor,” she spoke. She looked back at the grave of her now dead husband, Centuries. ‘I’m sorry we couldn’t save you from the illness, my forever dragon,’ Eternal thought with a tear strolling down from her eye. ‘The illness is now targeted to our daughter, Semper.’ Chapter 1 “Three moons, where could she be?” Fury was flying to his dorm. Dragons were flying around the school, going to their dorms as the school day was over. Fury was looking for his friend Sakura, as he needs help to find his other friend. The problem is he forgot his name. Suddenly, he spotted the recognizable green scales and brown spots of Sakura. He flew up to her and said, “Sakura, where have you been? I’ve been looking for you forever.” Sakura turned around to reveal that she wasn’t Sakura. Her eyes were very pale olive green. “Oh, sorry Katsura, I didn’t know it was you,” Fury said with a hint of guilt in his voice. “It’s alright, Fury, I get used to this type of things,” she reassured him. “Have you seen, er I mean, heard of where Sakura is?,” Fury said, correcting his words. Sakura did warn him that Katsura was blind and it would seriously offend her if he asked if she’d seen something or someone. “No, but the last I heard Sakura she was at Firework‘s dorm,” Katsura responded at the direction of Fury. Firework. That was his other friend’s name. ‘Wow, Firework would be really offended if I forgot his name again,’ he thought. “Do you know where- Oof. He was not about to ask her if she had seen it. “Did you hear where it was?,” he tried again. Katsura nodded. She pointed to the direction. “You’ll have to head straight to that hallway and take a turn to the left. Then you’ll be able to see it. Dorm 25.” “Thank you,” Fury said and fled to the hallway. On the way, he saw the pale yellow scales of his other best friend Desert. She waved at him and he waved back. He saw more recognizable dragons. The most popular dragon in the school, Prince Blizzard, his former best friend Phoenix. The Sand/Sky dragon shot Fury a disturbing glare and Fury scowled at him. As Katsura told him, he took the turn to the left and fled even more. He saw the dorm he was looking and stopped. Fury took a deep breath. He reached for the door and knocked twice on the hard surface. He waited. And waited. And waited. He sighed. ‘Looks like they aren’t here. Oh well.’ As Fury turned to fly, he heard the creak of the door and turned. He saw a fully black dragon with red scales and dots of confused orange-purple. Then his dots turn turned yellow of surprise and amused. “Fury, I didn’t know you were gonna knock, though I was expecting one of my dorm neighbors to come bang on my door to shut down the earrape music of Panini. Speaking of that, wait here,” said the dragon as he went out of his dorm and fled to the next dorm. Fury saw that the dragon’s wing membranes and frill were all rainbow colored. The black dragon knocked on the dorm and when the door opened, he went in as fast as the speeding light with his claws outstretched. “Ow!,” Fury heard a male voice from inside the dorm. “Don’t you dare shut me up again, you hear me?,” said the black dragon. Fury, with sudden curiosity, went in to take a look at who the black dragon, Firework, is fighting. Fury took a peek and realized with a sudden fear in his eyes of who it was. Bronze, his former friend and prince of the MudWings. Chapter 2 “Just shut it down, I’m having my moments with Nebula!,” Bronze said with annoyance in his voice, but Firework didn’t listen. Fury was taken back to when Bronze and some of his friends had beaten up Sakura three years ago. He was too cowardly to help the LeafWing back then. He remembered how Sakura had looked. Her back was scorched black and one of her eyes was closed with a bloody scar. She was full of bruises so purple and scratches so deep that he thought he could see the flesh. He remembered everything back then. The screams and cries of Sakura, Bronze and Phoenix smiling and laughing in a horrible way, the pale face of Dusktaker when he saw what his own friends had done. He remembered how Bronze reacted when he first saw Sakura: disgust. He remembered how Bronze’s voice sounded: like a booming sound with mixes of slithering and hissing in his voice. Fury realized that when Bronze said “We aren’t bullying her, we were just telling the truth, am I right, boys?”, it sounded exactly like that. That wasn’t his voice. And his eyes ... His eyes were flickering from white to his original eye color and scelera. Unusually, his scelera was black, not the white color that all eyes are supposed to have (except for SandWings, they all have black eyes and sometimes their scelera is black, too). His eye color is a blood red color, with slits as eye pupils. “Get off me, you stupid earraper,” said Bronze, pushing the tribrid off him. Firework landed on his back with a yelp of surprise. “Firework, aren’t you gonna help me with my homework?,” said a familiar voice from behind Fury. He turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway of Bronze’s dorm cave. “Oh, hey Fury!” “Sakura, I’ve been looking for you, I checked your dorm cave and you weren’t there,” Fury said, giving Sakura a sour look. “Tsk, I’m sorry, did I make you worried?,” the LeafWing said sarcastically. “And Firework, stop getting on other dragon’s backs, you know it can annoy them.” “Sorry, But the MudWing prince here is ORDERING me to stop turning on my earrape music on, and I don’t take orders from dragon royalty if they are not from my tribes,” said Firework, getting on top of Bronze again, despite the MudWing prince’s protests and snarls. More flying in soon ... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223)